The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to search space overbooking and pruning.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications systems, such as those having multiple possible control channel configurations and/or multiple possibly overlapping monitoring occasions, search space configurations may allow overbooking of decoding candidates. For example, overbooking may refer to configuring more blind decoding candidates than a UE may be capable of processing. Additionally or alternatively, overbooking may refer to search spaces that span an amount of resources that exceeds a UE capability for performing channel estimation. Overbooking of search spaces may present challenges in scheduling and monitoring for downlink control information.